Unusual
by iJaYS
Summary: Sasuke didn't like the idea of Itachi marrying someone he doesn't love. What was a loving brother to do? Stop the whole thing and what does it lead to? Marriage to a dobe. A very irresistable dobe.
1. The Start of Everything Good and Bad

**Chapter One**

_The Start of Everything Good and Bad_

Everything passed by as a blur, the cold winter air went by unnoticed. The brunette's skin was probably too warm from fighting that the cold winter air felt cool, or maybe it's because his full attention was focused on the useless fools that just don't understand that he was too strong for them, either way, nothing else mattered to him, everything else but his purpose.

With a wooden sword in hand, Sasuke whizzed by the bunch of worthless men, knocking them in just one swing. Fallen bodies surrounded him, but they were insignificant to the brunette. _"Hn. Pathetic and they call themselves men. Che, it doesn't matter."_

"Boss! We're being atta-wahh!" Before the man could finish, the door was slammed opened and he was already lying on the ground, beaten. The men in the room stood ready to attack at the first definite sign of danger. The young attacker glared at the people in the room with fierce, blazing eyes. The men were about to spring into action, their guns and weapons in hand, but a blonde haired man who seems to be in his late thirties, with sparkling blue eyes raised his hand, an order to halt.

"Marriage!?" The attacking Uchiha yelled. His fists clenched tightly as he tried so desperately not to beat the living daylights out of these people. Did they really think that he would agree to something so ridiculous? "You're planning to marry my brother to these _people_!?" he spat the last word with venom and apparently, it didn't go unnoticed. A blonde haired teen with sapphire like blue eyes that looked like a younger version of the man who ordered his men to halt, tensed and stood, all the time glaring at the smaller male angrily. "What the hell was that supposed to mean, teme!?" He snarled. "Something a dobe like you wouldn't even understand" Sasuke retorted.

"Sasuke!" A man with the same raven coloured hair as the young Uchiha growled warningly. Sasuke turned his full attention to the man. "You don't have a say in this" his father, Fugaku, stated calmly. "Not me maybe," he then turned towards a dark skinned man with bright gold eyes. "But perhaps Kisame has."

A beautiful man in his early twenties looked at his younger brother, with pleading eyes, but the youngest Uchiha merely ignored him. The elder Uchiha narrowed his eyes at his best commander. "Do you have anything to say, boy?" Kisame knew that under the calm façade was a seething man who was probably thinking of the most painful ways of torture to put him through before ending his life. He would admit. He was scared, but even so he can no longer hide it. He was going to find out one way or another.

Kisame took a deep breath and gathered whatever was left of his courage. "I'm afraid… I can't agree to marry Itachi to that man." Fugaku fixed the shark a haughty look. "A single man cannot change anything" He said firmly. Sasuke bit his lip in frustration, "Then what about Itachi?! He doesn't long to marry that man!" Sasuke's mother smiled sweetly. "Oh, but we could dismiss it as 'confusion' or 'nerves'" The young raven bit his lip harder. He knew what his mother was trying to do, and he didn't want to do it. But this one's for Itachi. Itachi who protected him and got him what he wanted, Itachi who stood up for him. "And you aren't exactly part of our family anymore, dear Sasuke" Mikoto added. Sasuke clenched his fist. He left the Yakuza business for a reason, but she can't let his brother marry that man! _Itachi already has someone he loves! He has his own happiness!_

"Sasuke, you don't ha-"

His mother can be so manipulative at times. "Well, you just got me back!" Itachi's eyes widened. "You don't have to!" The older brunette yelled as he grabbed his baby brother's hand. "If I don't then Kisame's going to continue bawling his eyes out at the lake where you first kissed and by the looks of it he was about ready to drown himself! And for goodness sake! I don't want to go there for the purpose of relaxing and suddenly see his body floating towards me! I bathe in that lake! And I don't fancy bathing with corpses, thank you very much!" Sasuke huffed. Kisame reddened embarassed. "You do certainly say some interesting things, princess. But I wasn't planning on killing myself. I was, err… umm ah, trying to catch a fish! Yeah, something like that." They all looked at him with shocked faces. Itachi on the other hand was glaring at him fiercely. He sighed "It was a thought"

"You promised you wouldn't do anything dangerous!" Itachi growled. Kisame smiled sadly, "Sorry angel, it was just a thought. I wasn't planning on really doing it." If Itachi was someone who would show his emotions easily, he would have hugged Kisame and bawled his eyes out. But he won't. He didn't need these people to see his weakened state.

Sasuke almost smiled at the scene before him, _almost_. He was an Uchiha after all, and Uchihas don't smile. They smirk. Mikoto was probably the only exception. His mother smiled, "Well, I think we can reconsider." She turned her attention to the others in the room; they had stayed quiet throughout the whole exchange. "Is that alright with you, Kushina?" A red-haired woman giggled, "I don't think it's that big of an issue"

"Then it's settled. Itachi won't be marrying Kyuubi Uzumaki-Namikaze, on one condition." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He had a bad feeling about this. 'On one condition' was always a bad thing. "And what would that be?" he asked coolly. Mikoto smiled a dangerously sweet smile. "You, Sasuke Uchiha, is to be married to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_What the Hell!?_

Sasuke stared, and then blinked.

"_You Sasuke Uchiha are to be married to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."_

Then it clicked.

"What!?" surprisingly, it was Sasuke who yelled. Uchiha manners be damned. He was **not** going to marry anyone! He doesn't mind his mother getting him back into the Yakuza business, but marriage was a big no-no.

Naruto's eyes widened, his mouth hung wide open. _Marriage!?_ Like hell! No way in mothertrippin' seven worlds of hell is he going to get married! He has better things to do! Like go to Ichiraku. They have a _**"Buy 1 Take 1 Free" **_deal! He didn't have time for a wife (or was it husband?)

"Hmm. That doesn't seem too bad", Kushina looked to her husband. "What do you think, dear?" The red haired woman turned towards his husband. Minato smiled warmly at his eldest son, Kyuubi. "Well, Kyuubi certainly doesn't mind, in fact he looks quite… relieved." The eldest Uzumaki-Namikaze sighed. "Since secrets are being revealed, I guess it's time for me to reveal my lover as well. Shukaku." A man with golden brown hair stepped forward. "Father, Mother" Kyuubi started, "I do not wish to marry anyone other than this man." Then he turned to Naruto, "Sorry Kit"

Naruto frowned. His brother had someone else that he loved and who was he to deny his brother of happiness? But still, marriage is a big thing, a very big thing. Naruto faced Sasuke, his eyes scanning him up and down. Yeah, Uchihas were flippin' pretty. And this one was not just pretty. He was _**gorgeous**_. He had a petite frame, cold black onyx eyes. Beautiful onyx eyes. Crap, he was actually checking this guy out. He was bi, but his relationships were mostly with women, and marrying this guy means that he has to be with him for the rest of his life! And he wasn't exactly sure if he liked this bastard. But somehow, it feels like something's telling him that agreeing to this is right. Like something's drawing him towards this fair skinned beauty. Crap, now he's getting all romantic.

"Ah. I see that you're thinking about the proposition, Naruto." Mikoto smiled. Sasuke turned towards him. "You're considering it!?" Naruto didn't answer, only looked at the raven haired beauty. "Unbelievable!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"We've got no choice. It's either we get married, or a war between our families start."

Sasuke glared at the blond. He wasn't bad looking. Far away from it, in fact. He was muscular, but not buff, just the right kind of muscular. His blond hair looked soft; his blue eyes looked like it shined with kindness despite being in the Yakuza business. Of course, just like the rest of the people in this room, his hands have also been stained with blood. Sasuke didn't like blood. That's why he left in the first place. But agreeing to this whole marriage thing would mean that he would never be able to get out of this at all. And honestly, it scared him. But somehow, when he looks into this man's eyes, he feels like he can trust the guy. Besides, the blond has a point. It's either marriage or war, and he will not risk loosing his brother because of a meaningless war between this Yakuza beasts. But he seriously thinks that this blond is an idiot.

"Tch. What's your name, dobe?" Naruto scowled. "Quit calling me that, teme. And it's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, because he did not just think that the blond looked _cute_ pouting like that! "Hn. Sasuke Uchiha."

Mikoto smiled, "So. Do you agree with my condition, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Do what you want"

Kyuubi looked at his brother with uncertainty "Are you… really okay with this, kit?" Naruto grinned. "No worries, bro!"

Sasuke scoffed, because he _certainly, _and_ definitely_, did not feel a warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Nor did he think that the blond looked gorgeously sexy when he grinned like that. And, of course, he didn't feel like he can trust this man, at all.

…Or maybe, he already trusted the blond.


End file.
